The SS Jarlos
by everyday-is-masloween
Summary: All aboard the S.S. Jarlos, an all purpose cruise ship that revolves around the beautiful relationship of James Diamond and Carlos Garcia. Warning to Passengers: watch out for extreme amounts of fluff, hilarious lines, and any sort of flying food -corn dogs, fish sticks, dino chicken, etc. Have a safe trip!
1. You're Looking For A Boyfriend

The S.S. Jarlos 

Chap. 1 You're Looking For A Boyfriend

Carlos bit at his lip. He was really nervous and anxious and-_ugh-_he hated waiting. Carlos shifted from foot to foot and looked at his watch. _3:01. James should've gone past this hallway 1 minute ago._ Now Carlos was really nervous. _What should I do now? Count sheep? No...that was for falling asleep._ Okay, he couldn't wait anymore. Carlos walked down the hallway and into the elevator. He pressed the fourth floor button and waited until the doors opened. _Come on you stupid creation! Just OPEN already! _Carlos was getting flustered. Finally, the door slid open and Carlos immediately ran down the hallway, took a left, and then stormed into the open doorway of apartment 2J.

And to his surprise, James was already there. By the way James had a towel wrapped around his head and was wearing a bathrobe, Carlos could tell James just finished his afternoon shower. _Wow. And it's only 3:05. That's the shortest time he's ever taken a shower! _Carlos snapped out of it and gave him and the other 2 boys a small wave.

"Heyyy...James...Kendall, Logan." Carlos said, stretching his syllables out of nervousness.

Kendall and Logan gave muffled replies, because at the moment, their faces were stuffed with Fruit Loops. Carlos smiled at them and then automatically turned to James.

"Hey James, how come I didn't see you go past the hallway downstairs?" Carlos asked, whcih was followed by James raising a curious eyebrow at him. Carlos immediately turned red, realizing what he said. "I mean-I-I...wasn't watching you or anything-pssh, that'd be weird. I meant to say why didn't _C-Camille _see you...like, she told me to ask why..she...didn't-see, um, you." Carlos stuttered and looked absolutely adorably flustered, that James couldn't help but laugh. He chuckled and stepped closer to Carlos.

"Well you can tell _Camille _that I _did_ go past that hallway, at around 2:00, which was around the time when _you _were asleep by the plant in the hallway." James said, smirking at Carlos' embarassed expression. _Crap. Maybe I did fall asleep. And I didn't even count sheep! _James gave Carlos a big grin. "You know, you're really bad at lying. Now head on to our room and you can tell me what you wanted to tell me _so badly, _that you waited for me at 2:00 in the morning."

Carlos swallowed and nodded. Now that James had figured him out, he really didn't want to tell James anymore. It was quite embarassing actually.

Carlos gingerly followed James to their bedroom and stepped inside, giving James an awkward smile.

"Sit down."

Carlos rolled his eyes to lighten the mood. "You don't have to tell me to sit down, this is _my _room too, remember!"

James chuckled at his mistake. "Oh yeah. Oops. Short term memory loss, I guess?" Carlos stared at him, waiting for James to get back on topic. James got the message and straightened himself up. "So, Carlos. Tell me, what did you need to tell me at 3 in the morning?"

"That...that...I-I-I..I like..you." Carlos stuttered awkwardly, looking down at his feet and blushing.

James gave a little snort, which hurt Carlos a little.

"Well, yeah, I already knew that. Why would I be best friends with you and be your roommate if you didn't? Wow, I'm sorry, but that was really pointless." James said, turning around to leave the room, but stopping in his tracks as something clicked in his head. "Wait. Like...or _like _like?" James asked, turning around and not caring how much of an idiotic 5th grader he sounded like.

Carlos looked up at James, not knowing if he should tell the truth or lie and use the stupid act he so oftenly used. But then again...James did see through his other lies. He had even said he was horrible at lying. That was probably a sign that he shouldn't lie anymore.

"_Like _like." Carlos replied with a sigh, sitting down on James' bed.

James sat down beside Carlos, unsure how to respond. All of a sudden he saw Carlos in a new light. All of a sudden Carlos seemed so open to him, and more importantly, he seemed 10 times more gorgeous than he was before. And yes, matter of factly, James had always thought Carlos was pretty good looking. All of a sudden James felt like he should act upon his feelings and talk to Carlos.

All of a sudden he realized that he _like _liked Carlos too.

**Note from me:**

**Soo? What'd you think? Sorry it's short, though. :\ But I admit, it is very cute. I'm actually not unhappy with this story.**

**So, anyways, this is going to be yet ANOTHER long term project that I may or may not finish soon. This will be VERY long term. I got the idea from _Jarlos Forever by momogirl5555. _I'm only copying the idea of a long term cute Jarlos fanfic where I have a bunch of one shots about their relationship in no particular order. I won't copy her actual stories. [That's just no cool, mmkay?] So thank you momogirl5555! I've been inspired :3**

**Oh and please R&R!**

**-datsRUSHERiffic**


	2. Beautiful, Unusual, The Prettiest Thing

The S.S. Jarlos 

Chap 2. Beautiful, Unusual, The Prettiest Thing

Carlos was picking at his leftover dinosaur chicken, when he just randomly burst out in giggles. James raised an eyebrow at him, his mouth stuffed with the creatively cut nuggets.

"Whgft?" James said, trying to talk through the food, which made Carlos giggle louder. James swallowed. "Sorry 'bout that...what is it babe?"

Carlos ceased his giggling with a sip of chocolate milk.

"Nothing. You just make me so happy. And also I was remembering that movie we watched the other day. It was so funny."

James stared at him with a puzzled look. "Carlos...we watched the Titanic the other day." James stated, wondering what about the movie was funny to Carlos.

"I know! It was hilarious! I mean, the way she kept saying 'Jack, come back!' and it was so cheesy and romantic! But funny." Carlos giggled, chugging down his chocolate milk and interlocking his fingers with James.

James was somewhat offended with that statement. The Titanic was one of his all time favorite movies. Yeah, it might be a little girly...and all that stereotypical judging didn't matter since everyone knew he was gay. But yeah, James thougth it was a really good movie. But he didn't say that. James didn't want to upset his boyfriend, besides, holding hands with Carlos made up for it. And _yes_, boyfriend. James and Carlos were 2 weeks into their relationship and it was absolutely perfect. Not that they didn't do everything together before. But now...now they could do so much more. Like kiss and hold hands and sleep in the same bed and be cheesy and romantic...like the Titanic according to Carlos.

James sighed. Life was great.

But as usual, once James started thinking about good things his thoughts turned to the bad things. And by bad things, James meant his parents. He told them almost at once about him and Carlos, and his father was happy for them whereas his mother was _not. _Mrs. Diamond thougth Carlos was a great kid..she always dwelled on how adorable that face of his was. But she didn't like that he was dating James. Mrs. Diamond had expected James to end up with a beautiful girl who is smart and rich and meaningful and sofisticated...not completely the opposite.

But right now, there was no going back. James had made his choice and she had to play along.

But James was only worrying because he didn't want his mother to be hard on his little Carlitos. Everyone knew his mother was fierce when unhappy with something and everyone also knew that Carlos, the daredevil of the group, was also quite sensitive. He didn't need his own mom breaking his boyfriend's spirit-

"James?" Carlos asked, waving a chicken nugget in front of his face to grasp his attention. James shook his head and gave Carlos a weak smile. "You okay, Jamie? You kind of went blank there...were you having another one of those daydreams about me and you-"

"Yeah! I mean, I'm ok, but no I wasn't having daydreams about...that." James replied with a blush. Carlos replied back with a smirk. _Look who's embarassed now, sucker. _Carlos rubbed his thumb lazily over James' knuckles.

"Soo, what _were _you thinking 'bout? Hmm?" Carlos pressed curiously.

James gulped. He knew he was as terrible at lying as Carlos was.

"Pssh, you know...the past..." James chuckled awkwardly covering up his tracks. He honestly wasn't sure why he was hiding his thoughts. It was pretty pointless because in this relationship, Carlos always got what he wanted. James spoiled him and always gave in. So, Carlos was right to call him a sucker.

"The past? Of what?"

"You know..." James "discreetly" looked around for an alibi and the first thing he saw was a dinosaur nugget. He picked it up and inspected it. "...of dinosaurs. I was thinking about how sad it was that they fell off the face of the earth and stuff...I really miss those guys." James winced just as he finished the last sentence. That was probably the dumbest thing he's ever said. James could only hope that Carlos would have one of his classic dumb moments and go with the flow. Carlos gave him a smile that said "I know what you're up to but I'll play along because you're cute." and pulled his hand away from James'. Carlos stood up, kissed James on the cheek, and smiled brighter.

"Okay, well you continue thinking about dinosaurs while I go take a shower. I think you two need to be alone." Carlos said slightly sarcastically, signaling to the dinosaur nugget James had. James scowled at him and Carlos smirked, leaning down to kiss James on the lips.

"You know, you're lucky you're cute."

"Am I now?'

"Mhmm. Now go take your shower. I believe me and this dinosaur have some catching up to do."

Carlos giggled and skipped to te bathroom.

* * *

**Note from me:**

**Was that adorable or WHAT? :3 Awwww I'm sorry but the dinosaur thing...okay. Done bragging. Crap! I forgot what I was going to say to you...anyways R&R and check out my other stories!**

**-datsRUSHERiffic**


	3. All I Want For Christmas

The S.S. Jarlos 

Chap. 3 All I Want For Christmas

Carlos plopped down on the couch. All he wanted to do today was lie on the couch and do nothing because today was SO. FRICKIN. HOT. And who even knows why, Californai brought all kinds of unexpected things...especially in terms of weather. Carlos licked his dry lips. _You know what will fix this? Ice cream. Yeahh, I coudl go for a big bowl of ice cream right now. _Carlos lazily shuffled to the kitchen and opened the freezer door. Carlos was expecting to be overwhelmed by the many flavors of ice cream, but _instead _he was overwhelmed by the lack of ice cream. His eyes widened in horror. Inside the freezer, there was nothing but frozen hot dogs. Carlos loved eating hot dogs, but seriously, _eww! Frozen hot dogs? _Carlos was just about to shut the freezer and complain to Mama Knight, when he noticed something shiny, moving slightly,from the corner of his eye. Carlos turned back around and shoved the frozen hot dogs out of the way.

Carlos pulled out what appeared to be a gift box with shiny christmas wrapping paper. Carlos pried open the lid curiously and was disappointed. All there was, was a sticky note.

_Ugh. Words._

Carlos picked up the note and cocked his head to the side as he read:

**_Dear Carlitos,_**

**_I couldn't exactly put the present in here, so here's the box it came in. You'll know what the present is if you turn around._**

**_Love,_**

**_Jamie ;)_**

Carlos smiled, seeing that it was all James' doing. But then Carlos scowled, seeing that it was all James' doing. He replaced his beloved ice cream with frozen hot dogs, and now he's leading him on a treasure hunt. Just great. _He's lucky he's cute. If he wasn't I wouldn't be dating him and I would be killing him. _

"Having trouble following instructions, are we?" he heard a familiar voice remark from behind him.

Carlos smiled at once and whirled around to see James smirking at him. And that's not just why he was smiling. It's because James was holding a _puppy _in his arms. And it was even his favorite kind! An _Alaskan Klee Kai__. _Carlos squealed with delight and took the puppy from James' arms.

"Aww! Thank you Jamieeee!" he squealed, setting the puppy on the floor so that the tiny puppy could run around. Carlos took this opportunity to leap into James' arms and pepper him with tiny kisses that grew passionate and heated.

Even though James really wanted Carlos to continue, he pushed him off gently.

"Mm-mm. Later." James mumbled-it was all he coudl do to keep from moaning. James fully pushed him off this time. "Now, to more important matters. What should we name your puppy?"

Carlos giggled as the puppy cocked his head to the side curiously, alot like he himself would sometimes. He scooped up the miniature dog and handed it to James.

"You mean, what should we name _our _puppy?"

"Yeah. Now come on, I'm hungry. I'll think about it throughout the day."

* * *

Carlos and James opened the bedroom door and stumbled about, tripping over their own dirty clothes. All there was was darkness. And that makes it quite hard to walk around actually. Carlos let out a squeak as James tripped over something behind him, causing them both to fall forward.

James groaned. "_Caaarrrrlos. _I told you not to leave your helmet on the floor." James whined, throwing the helmet across the room and sheepishly apologizing afterwards.

Carlos scowled and sat up on the floor. "Well I told _you _to fix the light in here." Carlos grumbled, resting a hand on James' shoulder, attempting to get up but instead falling back down. They "stared" at each other in the dark and immediately burst out laughing.

"Listen to us" James giggled. "A few weeks into our relationship and we already sound like an old couple."

They laughed again and finally found the bed. It was so warm and cozy that they both automatically fell asleep. Just as James was about to completely drift odd, he heard Carlos whisper something.

"Fox."

"Excuse me?"

"Fox. We'll name the puppy Fox."

"Mmmkay. Anything for some sleep."

"Whaddya mean?"

"If I agree, you'll let me sleep. If I don't, you'll never let me live it down."

"Very true. Good night James." Carlos murmured, pecking James on the lips.

"Hmm. Night, babe."

* * *

**Note from me:**

**Well? Cuteness, huh? ;3 -Weird face. ;P**

**Anyways, R&R. **

**-datsRUSHERiffic**


	4. Run Into Your Heart Like a Kid In AStore

The S.S. Jarlos 

Chap 4 Run Into Your Heart Like A Kid in A Store

"Ooh, look Jamie! I've wanted one of these ever since I was a kid!" Carlos exclaimed picking up a pogo stick from the shelf. James chuckled and walked up behind him.

"Well you can get whatever you want today. My treat." James replied, wrapping his arms around Carlos' waist and kissing his hair. "You earned it babe."

Carlos had surprisingly gotten straight A's for his Palm Woods School report card this semester. Everyone was really happy about it, especially Logan, because it meant he didn't have to tutor Carlos anymore. So Logan was more relieved than proud. But Carlos was okay with that, because James was totally spoiling him because of it. So far today he tok Carlos out for waffles and ice cream, let him drive around in his mom's new limo, and now he was letting Carlos having a shopping spree at the toy store. And Carlos looked so adorable running around with excitement whenever he saw a different toy. He was such a kid sometimes.

"Thank you James." Carlos whispered, turning around to give James a big hug.

James sighed and kissed his forehead. "Like I said, you deserve it. I'm so proud of you, baby." He ruffled Carlos' hair and released,and immediately Carlos bolted like a dog released from his cage.

James laughed and called after him. "Hey, Carlos I'm gonna get some fresh air! Come get me when you know what you want!"

"Okay!"

* * *

About 10 minutes later, Carlos came skipping out of the store and into James' arms. Carlos smiled and looked up at James.

"Ready to go?" he asked innocently, snuggling into James' side and breathing in the warm scent. James tightened his grip on Carlos protectively and was about to walk off with Carlos, when something struck him.

"Wait a second, Carlos, why didn't you pick something you wanted? I told you that you could have whatever you wanted." James replied, pouting a bit.

"I know. But being here with you is good enough."

* * *

**Note from me:**

**Aww, the ending...:) Anyways: I remember what I was going to say!**

**If there are any regular sentences in italics in the middle of the story, it's going to be Carlos' thoughts.**

**For example:**

_I really want to go to the beach!_

**But if it's just one word like:**

Carlos _really _wanted to go to the beach.

**(: R&R!**

**-datsRUSHERiffic**


	5. Full Of Stormy Weather, Can You Make

The S.S. Jarlos 

Chap. 5 Full Of Stormy Weather, Can You Make It Better?

Carlos woke up and immediately groaned in pain. His stomach felt like it was about to explode. Carlos wearily sat up in bed, and literally almost fell back down because he was so dizzy. He looked over at James, who was sleeping soundly, smiling and snoring quietly. Carlos tapped on his shoulder and cleared his sore throat.

"Jamie?" Carlos murmusred, his throat so hoarse that all he could do was whisper. James shifted in bed and his eyes groggily fluttered open.

"Morning babe." James muttered, reaching his hand out to clasp Carlos'. Then he noticed that the hand felt unnaturally...cold. James' eyes shot open. "Are you okay, Carlos?"

Carlos shook his head and leaned down to hug James, to feel his warmth and hoping that James would make him feel better. Carlso sat back up and gave James a worried look.

"My stomach hurts. And my head. And throat. Everything hurts, Jamie. Please make it stop." Carlos pleaded in a whisper, holding his stomach and pouting. If they weren't in this dilemma, James would've laughed at Carlos' adorable pout. But now was not a time to laugh.

"Shh, don't talk baby. You'll lose your voice." James whispered, slowly getting out of bed. He circled to Carlos' side of the bed and scooped him up, bridal style. James pecked Carlos' cheek. "Today I am going to spoil you. You just relax and I promise to take care of you, kay?"

Carlos nodded and hugged James' neck tightly, clinging on to him with all his might and snuggling into his chest.

"Thank you." he hoarsely whispered.

* * *

At 12:00, James had Carlos all settled and cozy on the couch. He turned on Carlos' favorite Boomerang cartoons and wrapped Carlos up in a blanket. Carlos was really comfortable, even though he would prefer to have James by his side. James was now in the kitchen making Carlos some soup. Carlos raised his head slightly and smiled when he saw James walking over, balancing a tray in one hand and a stack of comics in the other.

"Hey, you." James said, kneeling down beside the couch. Carlos sat up, allowing James to set the tray on his lap. Carlos was still a bit dizzy, but he could deal with it. James gave Carlos a warm smile. "Here babe. I made you some soup."

"Soup?"

James nodded and patted Carlos' head. "And not just any kind of soup."

"What do you mea Carlos cut himself off with a gasp, looking down at the tray on his lap. "Yay! You got me spaghettios! I love spaghettios!" Carlos grinned and leaned over to give James a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. James laughed at Carlos' excitement, watching as Carlos grabbed the spoon and was ready to dig in when-

"Wait! Stop." James exclaimed, grabbing the spoon and watching the disappointment in Carlos' face. "No baby, let _me _do it. I told you I was gonna spoil you, and you know I never break promises." Carlos gave him a closed mouth smile and nodded in approval.

...

After James had fed Carlos the whole bowl of spaghettios, Carlos' face was a mess. There was sauce. _Everywhere. _

James shuffled around to find a napkin. "Oh, wow. I'm really bad at feeding people." James confessed with an exasperated sigh, because he still couldn't find a napkin. Then an idea hit him.

"You know what, I know another way I could clean you off."

"How's that?"

"Like this." And James leaned forward to lick the sauce off of Carlos' mouth and cheeks and chin. Carlos gasped with pleasure and his eyes shut, urging James to continue. Once all the sauce was cleaned off, James pressed his lips against Carlos', making Carlos part his lips, allowing James to insert his tongue. As Carlos began moving his tongue along with James, he remembered something. _Wait a second. I'm sick! _Carlos opened his eyes widely and pulled back, causing James to pout from the loss.

"James! I'm sick, remember! You're gonna catch whatever I have!"

James smiled and leaned in so his face was centimeters from Carlos'.

"Well if you're suffering, I will too." James whispered and closed the gap between their faces.

* * *

**Note from me:**

**Aw! You guys like? I got the sick Carlos idea from a request made by _LessTheHero. _Thanks for the idea! :D**

**-datsRUSHERiffic**


	6. The Lights Go Down In The City

The S.S. Jarlos 

Chap. 6 The Lights Go Down In The City

_BOOM. BOOM. _Carlos opened his eyes and whimpered, wondering where the rumbling and large explosion sounds came from. _Flash. _Something that looked alot like a giant camera flash shown through the window, making Carlos jerk upwards. He sat up in bed, only to be surprised by another blinding flash. This time, after the lightning strike, something weird happened...the alarm clock and lamp suddenly turned off. Carlos whimpered louder this time. He was alone in the complete darkness. Well alone...with James. But it didn't count because James was asleep. Carlos felt around for the sleeping boy until he felt the warmth and James' skin. Carlos experimently poked and jabbed absentmindly, and the fifth time he heard James let out a small hum.

"Mmm. What?" Carlos heard a soft voice murmur.

"Jamie?"

"Mm?"

"I'm scared. The lights went off and the thunder is so loud!" Carlos whined, laying back down in bed and reaching out to find James again.

This time James fully woke up. What he woke up to was, well...nothing. Just pitch black all around. James had just assumed that Carlos coudln't sleep and wanted attention, but maybe the lights did turn off.

"It's okay, it's okay. Come here, baby. I want to hold you." James whispered, blindly reaching out until he felt Carlos' shoulders. James grasped Carlos tightly and pulled him over next to him, wrapping comforting arms around Carlos' waist. _BOOM. Flash. _Another blinding lightning strike followed the thunder, which allowed Carlos to see James for a brief moment. But he was too focused on being scared to notice. Carlos whimpered loudly in response.

"Shh, shh-I've got you baby. Go to sleep." James whispered, nearly drifting off himself. He snapped to attention when he heard Carlos whisper something.

"What?" James asked, tightening his grasp around Carlos' waist.

"Will you sing to me," Carlos muttered, copying James' actions and securing his grip on the taller boy. "Please."

James nodded and began to sing one of their newer songs, Invisible.

_"Do you ever wonder,_

_when you listen to the thunder,_

_and the world just feels so small?_

_Put yourself on the line,_

_and time after time,_

_you keep feeling inside,_

_like they don't know you're alive,_

_are you on their mind,_

_or just invisible?_

_But I won't let you fall,_

_I see you through them all,_

_and I just wanna let you know, oh, oh_

_Oh, when the lights go down in the city,_

_you'll be right there shining bright._

_You're a star the sky's the limit,_

_and I'll be right by your side,_

_oh, oh, you kno-ow_

_you're not invisible to me,_

_oh, you know,"_

James stopped singing when he heard the faint snoring coming from the smaller boy. James smiled to himself and found Carlos' forehead before kissing it softly.

_"You're not gonna be invisible."_

* * *

**Note from me:**

**Wellz? [I'm lame aren't i] This is a bit short, sorry...but then again all of these are short minifics. Eh.**

**R&R! Thanks for reading!**

**oh yeah and this idea was from a request made by _Anonymous Skrtle _**

**-datsRUSHERiffic**


	7. Make Us Take A Shower

The S.S. Jarlos 

Chap. 7 Make Us Take A Shower

"Carlos!" Carlos could hear James calling out. "CARLOS! Where are you?"

Carlos giggled to himself, trying to keep quiet and ignore the impulse to just slide down Swirly and give away his hiding spot. Seriously. That thing was _really _cool.

"Carlos, you _have _to take a shower! Mama Knight's going to kill you, and besides it's been like 3 days and you s_tink, _man."

Carlos scowled. "I do _not._" Carlos muttered, crossing his arms. And then just as he slipped, Carlos realized that he had accidentally broken his grip with Swirly's entrance. "Uh-oh." Carlos managed to breath out right before he fell, letting out a small scream.

James automatically dashed into the room when he heard the thud. He needed Carlos to take a shower, but after all, Carlos was still his boyfriend. His safety was pretty important...

"Jesus Carlitos. You okay?" James asked, extending a helpful arm and a dashing smile towards Carlos. Carlos got himself up with James' arm and nodded, too embarassed and flustered to speak. That made James sigh with relief. It was always good to know that Carlos hadn't died or something like that. "Good. That scared me, babe."

Carlos smirked. "I scared you? I guess it's a win-win then!" Carlos exclaimed, and gave himself a mental high five." _I scared James Diamond. Score! _

James returned the smirk. "No...more like a win-lose, actually. You're gonna be pretty sore in the morning." James assured, but not in a comforting way. More in a 'I'm completely positive you're gonna feel miserable tomorrow' way.

Carlos pouted, but the pout soon morphed into a smile as an idea clicked in his mind.

"Unless..."

"Unless...?"

"Unless _someone _gives me a nice back massage today..." Carlos replied, obviously hinting at the...obvious. James nodded and walked to the bathroom, a nod that said 'okay, but i must get supplies because i am apparently an expert at these kind of things'. Carlos waited not-so-patiently, continuing his annoying habit of shifting from foot to foot when waiting. And as he said before, he _hated _waiting. Carlos couldn't take it anymore. From the sound of it, James was probably absentmindedly rummaging through the bathroom drawers just to get a rise out of him. Carlos, now exasperated, groaned and marched to the bathroom.

And of course, James was standing there _pretending _to look for an important massaging tool of some sort.

"Is _someone _going to give me a back massage, or what?" Carlos asked, sounding slightly irritated. Okay, really irritated.

"Yeah, I would never turn down my baby." James replied, wrapping his arms around Carlos for a warm embrace. "But...only if you take a shower first!"

And while James had Carlos distracted, James pushed Carlos in and locked the door, Carlos' eyes widening in realization seconds before James locked it.

"NOT FAIR!"

And James' reply? A smirk and a sassy walk-away.

* * *

**Note from me:**

**Aw, yeaaaah. James has swag at the end, huh?**

**Lol, hope you enjoyed. If you did, please R&R! If you ddin't, please R&R! [Except for the R&R part...jk, i don't care]**

**-datsRUSHERiffic**


	8. Never Giving Up

The S.S. Jarlos 

Chap. 8 Never Giving Up

"Checkmate." Carlos chirped, moving his piece to the square behind James'. _I am so going to win._

James rolled his eyes at Carlos' cute stupidity.

"Carlos, we're playing Monopoly. There's no _checkmate _in Monopoly."

"Well, where is there checkmate then?" Carlos asked curiously, throwing his hands in the air in defeat. _Dang it! Just as I was about to win!_

"Chess."

"Hmm, I've never even played chess. I probably had some dream about playing chess or something..." Carlos remarked, rubbing his chin in fake curiosity. "Wait-so how do you even win Monopoly?"

James stopped in his tracks. He was stumped by this question...and this didn't happen often. I mean, this was Carlos we were talking about. Everyone knows, he's not bright.

"Heck, I don't even know! I haven't played in like _5 years!" _James exclaimed, flicking his game piece off the board in irritation. "Ugh, I give up."

Carlos jerked his head up and sat up from his slouching on the couch.

"Wait, _you _give up?" Carlos asked, not believing any of this. "I can't believe that _the James Diamond _is actually _giving up_!"

James grunted in response, slouching beside his boyfriend in Carlos' original position.

"But..wait. Your motto. What was it again?"

"What, you mean 'Never give up'. Yeah...it lacks creativity. I've been meaning to change it..."

"No! It's good, you just need to.." Carlos didn't finish his sentence, because James just looked so sad. _Aww. Poor James._

"You know what. I think you could use some cuddling. Come here, you." Carlos whispered with a smile, scooting beside James and snuggling into his side. He leaned over to kiss James on the cheek. After a while of this warmth and silence, Carlos looked over to see James smiling. He grasped his hand.

"You thought of a new motto yet?"

"Nah, I think the old one's fine. Just fine."

* * *

**Note from me:**

**What a stupid pointless chapter. If you liked it, that's fine but...I didn't. :\**

**Oh yeah, I probably should've mentioned this in past chapters...the chapter title is lyrics from _Stuck. _[All lyrics are from Big Time Rush if you didn't notice.**

**Chap...**

_**1. Boyfriend**_

_**2. Time Of Our Life**_

_**3. All I Want For Christmas**_

_**4. No Idea**_

_**5. Show Me**_

_**6. Invisible**_

_**7. The Mom Song**_

**That might be helpful, hmm?**

**R&R! Goodbye!**

**-datsRUSHERiffic**


	9. City Is Ours

The S.S. Jarlos 

Chap. 9 City Is Ours

Carlos woke up because he felt something tugging at his hand. He assumed it was just Fox wanting to be fed. _Ugh. I just wanna SLEEP! _Carlos opened his eyes, and was surprised to find James standing over him, tugging at his hand.

"Psst! Carlos, wake up!"

"Mmmm whaddya want?" Carlos murmured groggily, shifting around so James would let go of his hand. _Let me sleep, James!_

_"_Carlos, I have a _special _day planned for us. Now get your lazy butt out of bed!"

Carlos shifted again so that he was laying on the stomach, giving James the perfect opportunity to give him a small spank. So James went for it.

_Ow! _

"DUDE! Not cool, James, _not cool. _" Carlos shouted angrily, rising from bed and rubbing his sore butt.

James chuckled and wrapped his arms over Carlos' shoulders from the behind, resting his head on Carlos'. Yes, he was in fact, tall enough to do that.

"I like it when you're angry in the morning. It's quite sexy actually."

"And you're quite annoying actually."

"Okay, I know you're my boyfriend and all but we're still best friends, so don't take it wrong when I say this, but- _shut. up."_

"Jamie, stop flipping out. It's just 2 words. Shut, and up. Geez..." Carlos trailed off, trying to wiggle out of James' grasp. James watched for awhile, amused, and then let Carlos go. He turned around and scowled at James.

"If you weren't so damn cute right now, I might punch you. But since I can't..." Carlos smirked and cut himself off by pulling James down for a mindbending, passionate kiss. He pulled back and showed an even bigger smirk. _Oh yeah, I am sooo winning right now. _

"So, what's this 'special day'?"

James licked his lips, still in awe from the kiss. It was always like this...

"Um, I, uh I'm taking you..on a trip. To see California. Yup. All, uh, the places you've wanted..to go to...today. Yeah. Today." James gave Carlos a weak grin and really wanted to slap himself for stuttering and being so awkward.

But Carlos didn't seem to mind. "All of them? Sweet! That means Disney World, the water park, the Hollywood Sign, and whatever that really awesome palce is called where they have all those-"

"Yeah, yeah, you should probably get ready first shortie. Our bus leaves in 10 minutes."

Carlos pouted. "Bus? We're taking a tour bus?" Carlos exclaimed, kind of disappointed. "But if we walk, that's when we can _really _see everything! Can we _pleeeeaaase _walk?"

James sighed, giving up, and walked over to where Carlos was standing. He wrapped his arms around Carlos' waist and kissed his forehead.

"Okay. Anything for my baby."

Carlos smirked as James kissed his forehead again.

_I really do get anything I want..._

* * *

Carlos kicked open the apartment door and trudged over to the couch, followed by James. They flopped down next to each other and groaned.

"I...am..so...exhausted. We _so.._should've...taken..the bus."

"I _know._" Carlos grumbled.

* * *

**Note from me:**

**Was that too short? I can't tell...anyways hoped you enjoyed. I will make a more interesting chapter soon I promise. And lyrics are obviously from The City Is Ours.**

**Okay, bye! R&R please!**

**-datsRUSHERiffic**


	10. Show You A World Youve Never Seen Before

The S.S. Jarlos 

Chap. 10 Show You A World You've Never Seen Before

It was a beautiful day outside, so James had gotten the brilliant idea to take Carlos on a picnic in Palm Woods Park. Carlos was more than happy to get out of the apartment for a while. It got really stuffy in the summer. So once they got packed and dressed, they headed out, Carlos skipping way ahead of James, giddy with excitement. When they got to the park, James finally caught up to him. He snuck up behind Carlos and wrapped his arms around Carlos' small waist, making the smaller boy nearly jump out of his skin.

"Dude, don't do that!" Carlos exclaimed, squirming around so he could turn to face James. He pouted. "You _know _I hate being startled. It totally ruins the daredevil rep."

James raised an eyebrow at Carlos, their faces inches apart. "Since when did you have a daredevil reputation?"

"Since like, forever!" Carlos said, wiggling out of James' tight grasp and spinning around with joy, giggling. James laughed at the sight. Carlos was absolutely adorable when he was happy. James jumped up to go join the happy Latino boy on the grass, walking over and grabbing Carlos' hand so he would stop spinning. Carlos faltered a little as he stopped. _Whoa. Dizzy. _Carlos smiled and pulled James closer to him.

"Shall we go set up the picnic?"

James pecked him on the lips and began walking back to where their stuff was. "Of course. By the way who says 'shall' these days anyways?..." He murmured as they walked away.

"I do." Carlos replied. "Now come on, I'm hungry."

...

After a _long _half an hour, the two had finally gotten the picnic situated. Who knew a blanket, a frisbee, and a picnic basket full of food could be so difficult. Carlos was all smiles, sitting down and ready to dig in to what James prepared. As he sat beside James, who was already chowing down on a sandwich, he realized that there wasn't a meal set up from him. He scowled.

"Hey, how come you get a sandwich and I don't?"

James gave him a smile so dazzling that he felt like he was going to melt. _Why must he be so cute? _James reached into the picnic basket, rummaging around, not making Carlos any less curious.

"Because," James replied, pulling something from the basket and automatically hiding it behind his back. "I got _you _something special for lunch."

Carlos' eyes lit up. "For _me? _What is it, what is it? Jamieeeee I wanna know!" Carlos whined. He tried getting on his knees and looking over James' head to see behind his back. But he failed, because all James did was lean back so Carlos couldn't see anything.

"Not fair!" and Carlos tried again, only to collapse on top of James. "Oops."

They locked eyes for a moment and James smirked, knowing that Carlos probably _really _liked this position. James leaned forward to press his lips against Carlos', trying to kiss Carlos properly while balancing with hands behind his back. It was a complicated situation. Carlos parted his lips for James, letting him get away with it for a little longer, until he realized what he was doing. Carlos pulled away.

"James, stop distracting me! I wanna know what you got me!" Carlos shouted, squirming so could get off of James and reach behind his back. But before he could reach James' back, James sat up and moved his arms from behind his back, revealing his present.

"Aww, Jamie!" Carlos squealed, tackling James and crushing their lips together. "You got me a corn dog bouquet!" _Best present EVER! _

James smiled. "I'm glad you like it, baby." James remarked, gently pushing the smaller boy off. "Now, save the kissing for later. We gotta eat first." Carlos nodded and climbed off of James, instinctively grabbing the corn dogs and stuffing as much as he could in his mouth. In about a minute, Carlos had the whole bunch chewed up in his mouth. He took a big gulp and glanced over at James, who was blinking at him in astonishment. _Yup, I'm just that impressive. _

"Okay, I ate first. Is it 'later' yet?" Carlos asked, scooting over to sit on James' lap. Carlos walked two fingers teasingly from James' shoulder to the base of his neck. James went hot at the feeling. Carlos was a _big _teaser.

James gulped down the last bite of his sandwich. "Uh...um...yes. You can, uh, kiss me again." James suggested sheepishly. Carlos was doing his best not to burst out laughing. It was pretty funny how James stuttered and said lots of 'uhs' when he was turned on. Carlos leaned in close to James' ear.

"_Okay_," Carlos whispered. He leaned closer and licked James' earlobe, licking a trail down to his lips and pressing their lips together.

And they spent the rest of their day in the park sharing sweet kisses.

* * *

**Note from me:**

**Aww cute! I think this is alot better than the other chapters because I wrote this one in the morning when I'm not sleep deprived.. Lyrics from _Elevate. _Remember: when there are random italic sentences in first person, that means it's Carlos' thoughts. Just to remind you.**

**Please R&R! Suggest this story to people or something...I need some more readers.**

**-datsRUSHERiffic**


	11. Catch You When You Fall

The S.S. Jarlos 

Chap. 11 Catch You When You Fall

"James, I'm not sure if I wanna do this anymore" Carlos disclosed, biting his lip and scooted back, adjusting his position on the railing.

Carlos had woken up that morning, ready to do something daring, and he had insisted James on helping him with jumping off the slide's balcony railing. But now that Carlos had gotten up there and sat on the edge of the railing, he was regretting his decision.

"Come on Carlos, you have to jump. You can't climb onto the balcony from there or you'll fall." James called up. He hated that Carlos was scared, but he had to do what he had to do. "Jumping is better than falling, is it not?"

Carlos shrugged-or attempted to shrug as he was sitting on the edge of a railing 10 feet in the air.

"You promise to catch me?"

James sighed. It made him kind of sad that he was being doubted by his boyfriend. "Of course, baby. Now, jump!"

Carlos shivered, everything looked so small from up here. So small, yet _so intimidating. _Carlos' dangling legs tensed as he removed one arm from the railing. And then, another arm. _Oh my god. _Carlos was now sitting on the railing without holding on in any way.

"Carlos, you have to jump _now_! If you don't you're just gonna fall, baby." James tried reassuring him, but all that did was make Carlos tense up even more. James sighed. He was probably going to have to go up there and get a Carlos down. But just as James was thinking that, he felt something heavy land on him, making him fall to the ground.

"Ow! Jamieee!" Carlso whined, sitting up and rubbing his head. "You said you were gonna catch me!"

James sat up and blinked. Maybe Carlos was going to jump after all.

"Aw, sorry babe. I wasn't expecting you to actually jump."

Carlos raised his eyebrow and his expression looked sassy yet offended. "_Excuse _me? Are you saying I'm a chicken?"

"No, no. I just didn't think you would want to jump."

"Yeah...because you think I'm a chicken."

James was flustered. Yes, he loved Carlos and all...but the snappy comebacks were really never helpful in situations.

"If I say you're a chicken, will you stop arguing?"

"Mmmmm...yes!" Carlos replied without thinking.

"Okay, Carlos. _You _are a chicken."

Carlos' expression turned smug. "Ha!"

James walked away, smirking. Carlos thought he had won, but...

His eyes widened. "HEY! Not fair!" And James just walked straight out of the apartment with a big smirk on his face.

* * *

**Note from me:**

**Pointless, much? Yes. Anyways, R&R if you liked it! Or if you didn't, go ahead-send me CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. I don't take regular criticism. I'll stop now.**

**Oh and lyrics from _You're Not Alone._**

**-datsRUSHERiffic**


	12. Red Velvet Lips So Sweet

The S.S. Jarlos 

Chap. 12 Red Velvet Lips So Sweet

"Wait, so how do you play again?"

James rolled his eyes. Carlos was an awful listener.

"Like I said _3 times _already, I ask you yes or no questions, and if the answer is yes, you have to kiss me."

Carlos nodded, taking it all in, trying to focus, but his ADHD was kicking in. Random thoughts, like for example, "_Hey, since when did we have that vase?" _or "_I wonder if Mama Knight is making enchiladas..." _kept annoying him. Carlos started hitting himself on the head, attempting to make it stop.

"So, you got it-Carlos! Why are you hitting yourself on the head?" James turned his head to the couch where the smaller boy was sitting, frowning to find Carlos slapping himself silly.

Carlos scowled, and waved James off. "Isn't it obvious? I'm trying to make my ADHD go away."

James gave Carlos a small smile. "Carlos, baby, your ADHD can't just go away. It's something you were born with." James hated that he was the one who always had to burst Carlos' bubble. Being someone's boyfriend isn't easy sometimes. "Besides, did you really think hitting yourself would work?"

Carlos got up and smiled, sitting himself beside James on the loveseat. "No, but it helps for me to think positive."

"Good. Now, can we play the game?" James held up a finger as Carlos began to speak. "And before you ask, let me explain how you play." Carlos grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." James said, pulling Carlos to his lap. "Now, question one: Do you like corn dogs?"

Carlos grinned and shifted so he could face James while on his lap. "Yes!" he leaned forward to peck James on the lips.

"Okay, next: Are you wearing your helmet right now?" James asked, amused but trying not to laugh.

Carlos grinned once again, oblivious to what James was doing. "Yes!" He tapped his helmet twice and pressed his lips against James' again. James pulled back, an idea striking him.

"Hey, Carlos, I have a rule change." James said slyly. "How about each time you kiss me, it gets, you know...better."

Carlos raised an eyebrow. _Now _he knew what James was up to. He was in it for the kisses. Carlos was okay with that.

"Okay. Ask your question."

"Do you love me?"

Carlos sighed and scooted forward in James' lap.

"No."

James leaned forward, awaiting his kiss. But wait...

"Wait, did you just say _no?_" James asked, opening his eyes, hurt.

Carlos giggled. "Yeah." James turned his head, trying to hide his hurt expression. _Wow, I can't believe he's taking me seriously. _

"James!" Carlos laughed again, pecking his cheek. "God, I was just messing with you. You don't need to _cry." _

Well that set James off.

"I am not crying! I just thought you really didn't love me."

Carlos snorted. "Oh, and I'm the gullible one."

James' mouth turned up into a smile, hands going to hold onto Carlos' hips. "Okay, fine. You're not _gullible, _but you _are..._ticklish!" As he said that, James began tickling Carlos sides, making Carlos giggle like some insane child. Well, actually, he _was _an insane child.

"James, James-stop, stop, STOP!" Carlos shouted, holding James' wrists and pinning down on either side of him. James paused, exhausted. Which was weird, I mean, it's not like James was the one getting tickled.

James panted. "Okay. Let's go back to the game." James said softly, letting himself relax in Carlos' grip. "So, do you love me, Carlos?

"Does this answer your question?"

He leaned forward to close the gap between their lips.

* * *

**Note from me:**

**Aw hee hee hee. Cute, right? I'm liking this story. So, yeah, lyrics are from _Love Me Love Me._ I love it when I find the perfect Big Time Rush lyrics for the story. It's a good feeling.**

**-datsRUSHERiffic**


	13. Tripping Over Words To Say

The S.S. Jarlos 

Chap. 13 Tripping Over Words To Say

**HAPPY 2 MONTH ANNIVERSARY CARLOS **read a large silver banner draped across the balcony. Carlos rubbed his eyes in confusion, still groggy from his sleep. He looked up to see James grinning at him from the balcony.

"Morning, beautiful. Excited for our 2 month anniversary?" James asked, eyes gleaming with joy. Carlos blinked. _2 month anniversary? Oh yeah, right! I have to show James my present! _Carlos nodded, ran to grab his iPhone, and then shimmied up Swirly. As soon as he popped out of the other end, he was greeted by a big embrace and a kiss. Carlos pulled back and smiled.

"Happy Sort-Of-Anniversary. Sorry about that, I kind of forgot about it...because you know, sleep makes everything go away. You know would love that as a present. Sleep." Carlos sighed, closing his eyes and resting his head against James' chest. James frowned slightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to wake you up. You can sleep now, if you like." James said softly, stroking Carlos' hair and then giving it a light kiss. Carlos raised his head up and opened his eyes.

"No, no, that's not what I meant. I would _hate _to waste an important event like this on _sleep!" _Carlos exclaimed, laying his head back down but leaving his eyes wide open. "By the way, I have to show you my present." Carlos added softly, reaching his hands down to finger his iPhone, which contained his present. James smiled and let go of Carlos.

"Okay. Show me."

Carlos eagerly pulled out his iPhone, unlocked it, then went to audio recordings. He opened the designated file and pushed play. The recording started with Carlos saying, "This is for you Jamie. I love you." And then some guitar music came on and then James ehard Carlos' voice, clear and beautiful, singing:

_"You're insecure,_

_don't know what for,_

_you're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or._

_Don't need make up,_

_to cover up,_

_being the way that you are is eno-o-ough._

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_

_everyone else but you._

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_you don't know oh oh,_

_you don't know you're beautiful._

_If only you saw what I could see,_

_you'd understand why I want you so desperately._

_Right now I'm looking at you,_

_and I can't believe,_

_you don't know oh oh,_

_you don't know you're beautiful oh oh,_

_that's what makes you beautiful."_

Carlos paused the recording and grinned.

"So whaddya think? I wrote it _just _for you!" Carlos announced, tackling James in a big hug. James laughed, but his expression was confused.

"Hey, that was some _amazing _song forgery then."

Carlos furrowed his eyebrows. "Song forgery? What are you talking about? I wrote that song."

"No..." James replied gently, afraid to hurt his feelings or something. "That song has already been written. You know...One Direction? What Makes You Beautiful?"

Carlos' smile dropped. No _wonder _the song had come so easily. Carlos usually wasn't a great song writer. There was that time he wrote one verse in _Oh Yeah _but that was hardly anything compared to this. Carlos looked down at the ground, embarassed.

"_Now _it all makes sense. I've had the song stuck in my head since last week and I thought that it was something _I _came up with. Wow, I'm really stupid..." Carlos whispered, sliding his back down the wall in sadness and despair. "Hah. Copyright. What an awful present."

James frowned and sat down beside Carlos. He hated it when Carlos was so hard on himself.

"Carlos, don't talk like that. You are most definetely are _not _stupid, and I really liked that present. Your singing voice is beautiful, Carlos!" James exclaimed, putting an arm around Carlos' shoulders for comfort. Carlos sighed and rested his head on James' shoulders.

"You're just saying that." Carlos said quietly.

"No, I'm not. You're one of the best singers ever." James assured him, rubbing Carlos' shoulder with his thumb. They sat in silence for a moment. Then James put on a cocky grin and looked at Carlos. "But, by the way, I _do _know I'm beautiful."

Carlos rose his head and his mouth turned up in the same cocky grin that he would get when James said something funny.

"Oh, really?"

James nodded, relieved that Carlos was getting over it. "Yeah, man. Sexy and I know it."

"You're very modest."

James laughed. "I know, right?" James stood up, gladly stretching hsi legs, and holding out a hand to help Carlos up. They were about to go back downstairs to live their normal lives, together as usual, when Carlos finally remembered what today was...again.

"Hey, wait. James, where's _your _present? If you expect me to accept that banner as a gift, I'm not going to." Carlos demanded, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Well _someone's _sassy today." James muttered, making Carlos give him a look. "But since you asked, I can tell you that you will get your present...tomorrow." James quickly went down Swirly, making sure Carlos couldn't get a hold of him. Carlos was a really good beggar, actor, and _torturer. _

"Hey, wait, Jamie! I want my present!" Carlos called down the slide. James didn't reply. Carlos sighed. "Life is hard." he muttered.

* * *

**Note from me: **

**Okay, so here is the Lucky 13. I got the idea of Carlos writing down a song that's already been written, thinking that he came up with it from the first episode of _Austin & Ally. _Also the whole 'sliding his back down the wall in sadness and despair' is from _Victorious. _In that episode where Tori got a higher score than Robbie on the Tech Theatre exam, Rex says, "Now slide your back down the wall, in sadness and despair."**

**So yeah, just thought I'd let you know where I get these ideas. Chapter title lyrics are from _Stuck. _Yeah, all Rushers should know what song these are from, but I'm just putting it out there. I'm very chatty today, huh? Bye. ;P**

**-datsRUSHERiffic**


	14. Imma Be The King, You'll be The Queen

The S.S. Jarlos 

Chap. 14 Imma Be The King, You'll Be The Queen

James was beginning to grow impatient. Carlos wouldn't wake up, and their ride has been waiting for like, a whole 2 minutes already. Now he's probably going to charge extra in tips. Great. James tried screaming in his ear.

"CARLOS! WAKE UP! MY PRESENT IS READY...YOU KNOW ONCE YOU WAKE UP!" James shouted as loud as he possibly could. Carlos woke with a start, so startled he was about to pee the bed or hit James with the nearest object he coudl find.

"God, James! Why are you screaming?" Carlos complained, covering his ears and scowling. James gave him a sweet, innocent, smile.

"What? I just thought you'd like to see your present ASAP, that's all..." James said, casually walking away to up Carlos' anxiety to the next level. Carlos' expression brightened.

"Wait. Did you say present Jamie? I want my present. Where is my present?" Carlos called after him, almost like vibrating with excitement. It was kind of weird.

"Get dressed and I'll show you."

...

So Carlos did what he was told, and once he was ready James took him to the roof of the Palm Woods. When he got up there, it was so noisy, Carlos had thought that James had bought him a bunch of chainsaw weilding bears or something. But no, this was much better. Carlos couldn't believe his eyes.

"A _helicopter? _James, you got me a helicopter!" Carlos squealed with joy, and he jumped into James' arms, wrapping himself around James and kissing him repeatedly, not caring that he missed his lips about everytime.

James gently peeled Carlos off of him and gave Carlos a closed mouth smile. "Nope. Sorry, this is just a rental. It's our ride _to _your present, though."

Carlos shrugged. "Good enough." he replied. "Let's go!" Carlos grabbed James' hand and tugged him towards the ladder, eager to do something so daring.

...

James and Carlos hopped off of the helicopter ladder at the designated location. James walked over to the _very big_ lawn of a _very big_ house.

"So, you like your present?" James called to Carlos, who was standing underneath the helicopter, still adimiring it's awesomeness as it hovered. Carlos turned around and walked to where James was standing. His eyes widened with realization.

"James! You bought me a _mansion? _" Carlos screamed, ready to give James another love tackle, but James stopped him.

"Yeah, it's for both of us to live in. But this wasn't even my anniversary present. It's for, it's for..." James cleared his throat, suddenly unable to filter his words. James grabbed Carlos' hand with both of his and knelt down on one knee. "Carlos...I want you to marry me."

Carlos' eyes lit up. _Did James just propose to me? Is this real life? _Carlos opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He was so happy, he could cry. "I, I, uh, I-I...yes! Yes Jamie, Yes Yes yes, a million times, YES! I love you. I want to be with you forever." Carlos whispered, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Aww, Carlitos, you're crying. I-I know it's sudden. But I want you to know that I love you too, and I've known for a long time that you're the only one I want to spend my life with. And-oh, just kiss me already, Carlos." James whispered back, both of them suddenly unable to completely find their voices. Carlos pulled James up by one hand and then grabbed the back of James' head for a long, passionate kiss. They pulled apart and gave each other warm smiles. And then they immeidately ran to check out the coolness of their mansion.

Carlos got there first of course, as eager as he was. The foyer, which was like an introduction to the actual living room, was huge. It had high ceilings, glossy black linoleum floor, a couple couches, and there was huge a suspicious square of white semi-transparent glass on the floor. Carlos picked up the remote laying next to the edge of it. He pressed 'open'. The glass slid back, revealing the sparkling beauty of their very own pool. Carlos gasped, wanting to jump in, when James walked in.

"Pretty cool, huh?"

Carlos walked over to him. "_Pretty _cool? This is WAY cool! This is like even better than cool! This is...amazing Jamie!"

James put an arm around his boyfriend-well, now, fiance. "I know. And when I said this wasn't an anniversary present, it's true. I know you don't do rings, so I settled with an engagement mansion. So, you better enjoy it. It cost me like 5 billion dollars."

"Enjoy it! Fuck yeah I'll enjoy it!" Carlos asserted. This took James aback. Carlos usually didn't swear. Carlos blinked at the stunned expression of his boyfriend and corrected himself. "Oh, sorry. I mean, Of course I'll enjoy it."

James giggled. Carlos thought he was in trouble or something, and James thought it was adorable. "Also, there's another part to this engagement present."

"Really? What is it?"

James ran his hand through Carlos' hair flirtatiously. "Well before I show you, you should know that I have to take something of yours for me to give it to you."

Carlos raised an eyebrow, rubbing an imaginary beard for emphasis of his thinking. "What, is it Helmet? Because if it's Helmet, I won't let you. No present is worth the value of Helmet."

James wrapped his arms around Carlos and leaned close to his ear. "No. It's your virginity." he whispered seductively, waiting for Carlos to react. He was a really slow reactor.

Carlos closed his eyes and breathed in James' scent. What James had said hadn't sunk in yet. "Okay." Carlos whispered, the current vulnerability allowing James to scoop him up by the legs and sling him over his shoulder. Carlos' eyes shot open. "Wait, what? James!" Carlos tried squirming out of James grasp, but it was too late.

James was already dragging him off to the master bedroom.

* * *

**Note from me:**

**Hahahaha! I love this chapter. Btw, do you think I should up the rating because of the language/mention of sexual content? Or no? I don't really care, but if you insist, okay. I think I'm going to end the story with...wait, no. I won't tell you. Muahaha! I know, I'm evil. I'm so chatty! Ah! **

**Ok, sorry. Bye. I'm wasting your time. And your eyesight. **

**Oh and lyrics from _If I Ruled The World. _**

**-datsRUSHERiffic**


	15. Girl, Just Show Me A Sign

_A_The S.S. Jarlos

Chap 15 Girl, Just Show Me A Sign

"Kay babe, just tell Gustavo it's urgent. I've been here for like, 10 minutes. Kay. Love ya. Muah." James pressed an over-exaggerated kiss into the phone speaker and then hung up. He took out his wallet and flipped through random pictures, waiting, impatiently. James had decided the next day on a simple cafe date for their 2 month anniversary, which you should remember was 2 days ago. But unfortunately, Carlos was doing some one-on-one recording sessions with Gustavo. Poor Carlos. Probably means Gustavo was going to yell at him instead of doing any actual recording. There was a tap on his shoulder. James turned to see a pretty girl: tall, blonde, skinny, glossy lips, bright eyes, and expensive looking clothes. Like all the girls James use to go out with.

"Hey, you planning on spending all that money on just yourself?" the girl said, twirling her hair and pretending to hew gum flirtatiously. Here we go again...

"Oh well actually-" The girl cut him off, putting her finger on his lips.

"Shhh, don't talk. Just listen to _me. _I'm Halston. Maybe you should come sit with me." Halston said with a wink and a smack from chewing her fake bubblegum.

"Actually I'm waiting for my _boyfriend. _Yeah he's at Rocque Records right now. Important job, you know?" James replied with a closed mouth smile, trying to get rid of her the nicest was possible. Halston gave him disgusted look.

"Right. What's he doing, being a janitor?"

James rolled his eyes. "Carlos Garcia? A janitor? I don't think so. He's more into the music business..." James trailed off, taking a sudden interest in the marble countertop.

"Oh yeah well-wait. Did you just say your boyfriend was _Carlos Garcia? _As in the famous Carlos Garcia?" Halston asked, eyes wide.

James nodded. "Yeah. _The _Carlos Garcia."

Halston's eyes lit up again, the reaction was a bit late though. She wasn't that smart. "Oh my god! And _you're _James Diamond from Big Time Rush!" Halston exclaimed, clearly holding back her fangirling. Then, her eyes narrowed. "Wait...if you guys are famous and in Big Time Rush...how come there's no record of you two dating?"

James sighed. What a waste of oxygen, she was. "Look, if you'll just wait for Carlos, I'll show you that-oh look! There he is!" James waved eagerly at Carlos, a wicked smile crossing his face. Showing people up was fun. Carlos skipped over and positioned himself udner James' waiting arm.

"Hey babe." James said, all smiles. Carlos was confused. _Who was this girl talking to James? _

"Hey. Who's th-" Carlos' reply was cut off, because for some reason James thought now was a good time to kiss him. Oh well. Carlos kissed back, eager after a whole day of being scolded by Gustavo. Just as they were getting to make out point, they heard a faint:

"Ugh. I'm outta here." from Halston. Well I guess Carlos will never know who that girl talking to James was.

* * *

**Note from me:**

**Hehe. Yes, that 'girl' is in fact supposed to be Halston Sage. Just for a visual picture, you know. And using the term 'showing people up' totally reminds me of James on Figure It Out. His final guess was "Shows Up Dudes By Diving In Pools" XD Irrelevance is my best topic.**

**Lyrics from _Time of Our Life._**

**-datsRUSHERiffic**


	16. Say You're Gonna Love Me

The S.S. Jarlos

Chap. 16 Say You're Gonna Love Me

"I love Carlos yes I do, yes I do, yes I do. I love Carlos yes I do, and he is very cute." James sang to the tune of Mary Had A Little Lamb.

"Ooh, now do Frere Jacques!"

Carlos had woken up this morning, for some reason feeling like he wasn't loved. So of course he turned to James and now he was making him sing silly children's songs about how much he loves Carlos.

James sighed. "I love Carlos, I love Carlos. He is cute, he is cute. I love the way he smi-iles, and the way he lau-aughs. He is cute, he is cute." James sang to the tune of Frere Jacques.

Carlos thought for a moment, squirming on James' lap as he thought. "Hey James how about you-"

"Listen Carlos," James interrupted. "This may be fun for you, but it's not so fun for me. So if you want to feel loved, maybe we can just like, make out or something?"

Carlos pouted, and it was adorable, but not enough to win James over. "Well, when you say it like that...no."

"Carlos."

Carlos giggled. He loved irritating James as much as he loved James himself. "Fine."

After letting out a final giggle, Carlos got up to turn around on James' lap, straddling his waist and wrapping warm ars around James' neck. James couldn't help but sigh. This must be how heaven feels like. Warmth. Love. Carlos. And all of a sudden, Carlos' lips were pressed against his and this time it was Carlos' tongue fighting it's way into James' mouth. That's weird. James was usually the dominant one.

James pulled apart between the sloppy kisses to talk. "Mm, Carlos, since when were you the one in charge?"

Instead of responding, Carlos pushed there lips back together and then did something very surprising. He fisted the collar of James' shirt, and then just pulled it off. James gasped, not just because of the sudden wave of cool air, but because it was Carlos who did that. Little innocent Carlos. Well, little acts-like-he's-innocent Carlos...

James returned the motion and rid Carlos of his shirt. Carlos' body radiated a comforting warmth, that James didn't want to stop. As they continued making out, they didn't notice but, Kendall and Logan walked in the open door. They stopped in their tracks, Kendall smirking and Logan looking traumatized seeing their best friends' tongues in each others mouths. Kendall, set down a set of grocery bags he was carrying.

"Um, are we interrupting something?"

Carlos and James paused, turning their heads to see who was talking. Both of them were still in a trance-like state. Carlos untangled himself from James, blushing a deep red. Unlike James, who was smirking and looking quite proud and smug.

Carlos was the first to speak. "No, I was just-well, we were...I-I mean..." Carlos stuttered, not really sure why he was acting so shy in front of his best friends. Kendall waved him away, cutting him off.

"Nah, it's fine, Carlos. I think I already know what you guys were up to..." Kendall added a cocky wink directed towards James. James grimaced. Kendall was so annoying sometimes. "Anyways, Logan here accidentally bought twice as much groceries as we really needed. So, we decided you guys might need some stuff to fill up this _sick _mansion with! Enjoy!" Kendall grabbed Logan from the behind and started pulling him. Logan shouted in annoyance.

"Hey, Kendall! What do you mean _I _accidentally bought it? All I did was pick you up from the store! Kendall!" Logan protested, but Kendall was already dragging him out of the doorway.

James raised an eyebrow, pulling Carlos to sit on his lap, as if nothing had happened. "Well _someone _was in a rush. I bet Kendall was secretly tempted to go check out our mansion. He probably rushed out just for, you know, self control or something...who am I kidding, he's probably going around to the back of the house as we speak to sneak in..." James laughed softly, and then glanced at his boyfriend, who still hadn't said a word.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Carlos was still tinted a shade of red, and he was almost _shivering _in embarassment. James wondered why Carlos was so embarassed about Kendall and Logan seeing them kiss.

Carlos turned to James.

"I think I wanna go back to the silly love songs."

James sighed.

"I love Carlos, yes I do, yes I do, yes I do, I love Carlos, yes I do..."

* * *

**Note from me:**

**Aw, James is such a good boyfriend. I love the Kogan here. They're not dating but they have bromance and they argue alot. It's cute.**

**Anyways please R&R. ;) 17 will be posted shortly.**


	17. I Miss Ya Two Seconds After You Leave

The S.S. Jarlos

Chap. 17 I Miss Ya 2 Seconds After You Leave

Carlos opened his eyes and turned to find James, only to see a mass of fluffy comforter and pillows. It wasn't like this in their old bed. It was small enough for him to always be able to see James' face. Well, unless James decided to try something new and sleep face down. And the lights were clap activated, but really sensitive. Whenever Carlos moved the lights would turn off, eventually leading to him tripping and falling. The apartment had the classic, plain, simple, light switch.

Carlos began dwelling on their old life. _I miss our old room. I miss the light switch. I miss Swirly. I miss our video games. I miss Kendall and Logan. I miss Katie and Mama Knight and her cooking. I miss the Palm Woods Pool. I miss the park. I miss lightning. I miss Fruit Smackers. I miss Camille and the Jennifers. I miss hiding Tyler. _

_I miss home. _

And before he knew it, Carlos was tearing up, sniffling loudly. And then, he was sobbing. _Loudly _sobbing.

Well, James was immediately alerted.

"Carlos! What's wrong, baby? You're crying."

Carlos stopped sobbing and sniffed, wiping away silent tears. "I'm aware." Carlos stated, trying to lighten the mood, trying to let James know he was alright. "It's just...I miss home."

"What, you wanna go back to Minnesota?"

Carlos shook his head and scooted closer to James. "No. I miss being in Apartment 2J, with Swirly and Kendall and Logan. I really love this mansion, but I miss our old lifestyle."

James pouted in sympathy, pulling Carlos close to him. "Well, guess what, I have some good news for you Carlitos." Carlos cocked his head in response. James kissed his forehead warmly. "I miss home too. Soo, I talked to Mama Knight and she said it was fine if we hung out at the Palm Woods anytime we can. She actually said it was silly of me to ask. I mean, what kind of family wouldn't let each other in their houses?"

"Your mom."

James gave Carlos a look. "Carlos, have you not matured from 5th grade boy to teenager yet or something? I mean, your mom jokes are so last year."

Carlos cocked his head, having no idea what James was talking about. "Whaddya mean? I was being serious. Your mom refused to let me, Kendall, and Logan...and even _you _into your house a couple times."

"That's true. So, you better now? You wanna visit Kendall and Logan today?"

Carlos nodded. "But I feel tired. Can you feed me, get me dressed, and carry me?" Carlos asked politely. James couldn't say no to that cute little puppy face.

"Fine. But since when were you so high maintenance?"

Carlos smiled. "Since you started doing whatever I want you to. Now go make me some waffles."

James walked out of the room, whispering to himself. "Nag, nag, nag..."

* * *

About 2 hours later, Kendall and heard something crash into the door. And following that, a chorus of "Ow's". Kendall pulled open the door, curious to see what it was _this _time. And he was surprised to see Carlos and James sprawled out in front of the door, Carlos rubbing his forehead and James rubbing his knee, both groaning in pain.

"Did we really have to _walk _all the way here, Carlos? And I can't believe you were serious about me carrying you..." James grumbled, stretching his leg out. Carlos scowled.

"Well you're the one who made us crash into the door. Did you really think you could open it by just walking straight into it?" Carlos asked, the bruise on his head making him irritable.

Kendall cleared his throat. "What happened? And why are you here?"

James looked up to scowl at Kendall. "Well nice to see you too." James replied sarcastically. "We even got a better greeting from _Bitters._"

They got up, without answering Kendall's question. Carlos followed James to the couch, pushing past a confused Kendall.

"Yeah James, home sweet home." Carlos muttered, tone dripping with sarcasm. "You should've carried me to a corndog shop instead."

James raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me, you were the one who said you missed home and wanted to go here." James accused, turning on the TV and absentmindedly flipping through channels.

Kendall sat on the couch beside them, listening intently and raising his eyebrows. "Is this your _first _couple fight?" Kendall asked curiously, only to have Carlos and James turn to him in confusion.

"Fight? This isn't a fight. We have conversations like this everyday."

Kendall got up, walking away. He shook his head and chuckled.

"You two have a nice life together."

* * *

**Note from me:**

**They're funny when they're irritable. And I don't know where Logan is in this chapter. He's like, dead or something.**

**Review puhlease. Lyrics from _No Idea. _**

**-datsRUSHERiffic ;P**


	18. No Lie, It's The Truth

The S.S. Jarlos

Chap. 18 No Lie, It's The Truth

"Carlos." James warned, crossing his arms. Carlos squirmed in his seat at the dinner table, eyes looking guilty, like he was about to cry.

"I _told _you, I didn't steal your lucky comb!" Carlos cried, crossing his arms to his chest and pouting.

James' expression softened as he looked into Carlos' innocent eyes. "...O-okay." James gave in.

Carlos looked down at his lap. "I _borrowed _it and then hid it." Carlos added quietly.

James raised an eyebrow. He chuckled. "I knew you were lying." James admitted, even though he really didn't know. "So, why did you 'borrow' my lucky comb?"

Carlos blushed bright red. _Should I tell him? He's gonna make a big deal about it. _"...I-I...I was thinking about how amazing your hair was. And how mine is just so _stupid _and normal and I thought if I used your comb-"

James cut Carlos off by grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him. "Stop talking like that, Carlos! Your hair-and everything about you-is beautiful. Don't go off thinking that you need to change yourself, because I love you just the way you are." James leaned in and pressed his lips against Carlos'.

"-you'd love me more." Carlos finished when they pulled apart. James gave him a sincere, closed mouth smile.

"Carlos, there is nothing you can do to make me love you more. I already love you to full extent. Got it?"

Carlos nodded. "..but one more thing."

"What is it?"

Carlos was silent. James' eyes narrowed and a smile crossed his face. "You lost my lucky comb didn't you?"

Carlos crossed his arms again, trying to act like he didn't know what he was talking about. "N-no! Of course..not..." Carlos stuttered, turning so James couldn't see his face.

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not Jamie!"

James sat on the chair across from Carlos, staring intently into his eyes. "Okay...then what's the other thing you were gonna tell me?"

Carlos panicked. "That, that...my middle name's Monica!" he blurted. _Why would I say that...I'm an idiot. _

James gave him a puzzled look. "Actually, your middle name...or more like middle _names..._is Geraldo Juan Michael Roberto." James stated.

Carlos blinked in disbelief. "Wow, you know me all too well, don't you baby?"

James nodded. "Now go find my lucky comb-"

"Yeah, yeah, or else you'll take Helmet. That's _always _your excuse." Carlos said rolling his eyes. _He'll never be able to find Helmet._

James cringed guiltily. "Yeeaah, here's the thing...I kind of had the feeling you had something to do with it. So I already kind of took Helmet..."

"Oh, so much for putting your _complete _trust in me. But I still love you" Carlos replied sarcastically, kind of mad, but still smiling. "You're really bad at getting me to tell the truth." Carlos added, getting up and starting his search for the lucky comb.

James smiled warmly, watching his boyfriend search through the potted plants.

"Well you're really bad at lying."

"Shut up." Carlos responded, not bothering to turn to James.

"But I still love you."

* * *

**Note from me:**

**I don't even know. I just got some random dialogue ideas and decided to incorporate it here...and I ended up getting this short pointless, but cute, chapter.**

**The lyrics are from _I Know You Know _and the whole "My middle name's Monica!" thing...yeah that's what happens when I watch _Austin & Ally _while I type. It's happened twice already.**

**-datsRUSHERiffic**


	19. Fr Fr Fr Frozen Inside

The S.S. Jarlos

Chap. 19 Fr-Fr-Fr-Frozen Inside

Carlos shivered. _How can it be so freakin' cold in LA? _He pulled the blanket up to his chin, but it was still freezing. And the blanket was _super _thick. Carlos looked at his calm, sleeping boyfriend. James was snoring softly, and _dang, how can he sleep through these conditions? _Carlos tapped his shoulder.

"James." Carlos whispered, poking James repeatedly. "James. James. James James James James James James-"

"What?"

Carlos looked down and smiled, glad to see James' eyes open slowly. "I'm cold."

"How can you be cold in LA-oh wow it really is cold in here." James realized, sitting up in bed. It took all of Carlos' restraint not to giggle at James' messy hair. It was actually kind of cute. James lay back down in the covers and signaled for Carlos to come to him. "Come here baby. It'll make you warmer." Carlos nodded and scooted into James' arms. Snuggling into his boyfriend's arms, he sighed. _So warm... _James wrapped an arm around Carlos' neck, pulling him closer so he could breathe in his scent and kiss his hair. He heard Carlos say something along the lines of, "Fph nuwfg tshlk he hmrhw ishf tfhoo tk msch pf." James released Carlos.

"Hm?"

"You know you'll be warmer if you take your clothes off."

James smirked at Carlos and chuckled, kissing his hair again. "You have got to stop watching Twilight."

"It's from Eclipse actually."

"You know what I meant." James replied, eyelids drooping sleepily. "And I'll only take my clothes off if you will."

Carlos considered this. "Sure, but I'm not taking my boxers off." Carlos insisted, making James pout. "It's too cold and I don't want you getting..._carried away. _"

"Hey, I don't get carried away..."

Carlos raised an eyebrow in disbelief. _Is he really arguing about this? _"Oh, really? Well how about that time when we were at the mall and-"

"Okay, how about you _not _tell this story!" James exclaimed, putting a hand over Carlos' mouth and smiling. Carlos struggled free.

"If you want me to take my clothes off, you should be nicer."

James kissed his cheek. "Okay, sorry, baby. Now, clothes. Off." James directed. Carlos stood up and in just 2 quick motions, he yanked off his sweat pants and shirt, leaving a pair of boxer shorts... decorated with James' face all over them.

James blinked at him. "Um, Carlos...? Where and _why _did you get those boxer shorts?"

Carlos looked down and blushed bright red. He had no idea he was wearing _those _boxers. He had bought them at some fan merchandise website he came across and just thought it would be something cute to show to James. He probably just ran out of clean boxers and didn't notice what he was wearing.

"I bought this at a fan store...I didn't mean to wear it though. I thought you would like to see these and have a good laugh. That's all."

"You don't have to lie. If you _wanted _to have my face on your underwear, that's cool with me."

Carlos blushed and hit James' shoulder. "No! I mean, I-I didn't, I just-wha, I-JAMES!" Carlos screamed, not able to form a complete sentence. James laughed and just began to pull his clothes off in response.

"Yes?" James asked, removing hsi last article of clothing other than his boxers.

Carlos crossed his arms and pouted. "I'm not lying about accidentally wearing these boxers." Carlos protested. "Anyways, why would it matter to-" Carlos stopped in shock when he finally took a look at his boyfriend. James was just in his boxers.

And that wasn't even why he was shocked. He had seen James in just boxers before, but never boxers like these...

James was wearing boxers with Carlos' face plastered all over them.

James grinned when he saw the reaction. "And i'm not gonna _lie_, unlike some people...I bought these because I really did want your face on my underwear."

Carlos smiled at the compliment...if that was considered a compliment-but hit James' shoulder again. "I told you, I wasn't lying!"

James chuckled and kissed the side of Carlos' head to let him know he was just messing with him. "I know, baby. I know."

* * *

**Note from me:**

**Dawwwww...James is so sweet. And now they have matching face boxers! Hah!**

**Warning there will only be about 10 chapters left. Actually, exactly 10. So don't expect this to go on forever! And I think you guys will like the ending (: Love u.**

**[p.s. lyrics from _Paralyzed]_**

**-datsRUSHERiffic, your number one fan**


	20. Don't Wanna See Daylight

The S.S. Jarlos

Chap. 20 Don't Wanna See Daylight

_Splash! _Carlos went underwater for a brief second thinking, _I knew James wouldn't catch me. _Carlos hadn't told anyone but James, but he had a secret fear of jumping in pools. He always thought he was going to be too heavy for the pool and sink.

But in a second, Carlos resurfaced only to be greeted by his grinning fiance, who in fact _had _caught him.

Carlos blinked in disbelief. "You caught me this time."

"Yeah, no dip."

"Well...how come I went underwater?" Carlos asked curiously.

"I let you go under before I caught you just to mess with you."

Carlos scowled. _He's a jerk sometimes. But why does he have to be such a _hot _jerk?_

He began to climb out of the pool for another jump, but James grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the ladder.

"Come on, we should get out of here and go to the beach."

Carlos followed James up the ladder, cocking his head to the side in confusion. "Why the beach?"

"Because, I like swimming and it's getting boring trying to catch you."

"Trying? You're not trying, you're just standing in the pool while I drown." James rolled his eyes and dragged Carlos inside their mansion.

"Just...come on." James ordered, throwing a discarded towel at Carlos.

* * *

The ride there wasn't the best. They kept arguing over the radio stations: James wanted to listen to 95.1 to see if Windows Down made it on there while Carlos wanted to listen 102.7 to hear the special children's interview with Jojo Wright, where the guest star happened to be Elmo. After about 50 times of changing the radio stations back and forth, James finally made Carlos sit in the backseat and he was scowling like a kid in the time out corner.

James looked into the rearview mirror and smiled at Carlos' reflection. "Aww, why are you pouting Carlitos?" James asked, thinking Carlos looked really adorable when he was upset.

"I'm not pouting, you're pouting." Carlos replied crossly, staring at his lap.

James smiled at his cuteness and turned to look at him when he got to the stop light. "Aw, well you know what? After the beach I'll let you take a spin in the helicopter-"

"That doesn't even _compare _to listening to Elmo."

"-and we can fly over to where the radio station is streaming from, and I'll make sure they let you _meet Elmo_ yourself."

Carlos' eyes widened in delight. "You'd really do that?" Well that sealed the deal.

James narrowed his eyes mischeviously. "And maybe-we can even get his _autograph!_" James whispered, causing Carlos to squeal like a little kid and attempt to jump in his seat.

"Yay! Thank you Jamie!" Carlos chirped, calming down from his little spazz attack. "You know, I wish you hadn't moved me to the back, because if you hadn't I would kiss you right now."

"You know I don't like it when you kiss me while I'm driving, though! Last time we got a bit..._too_ into it and that truck could've crashed into us!"

Carlos shook his head. "Nuh-uh! It was a Nationwide truck! I'm pretty sure the "Most Trusted Insurance" would never get into a car accident."

James chuckled. "Carlos, you should really stop believing commercials..."

* * *

They arrived at Sunset Beach, and it was a beautiful day. The tide was just right and there was plenty of people so it set a very happy mood. The downside was the extremely hot sun beating down on them, but that wasn't new for LA. James hopped out of the car and waited for Carlos to get out, but the door wasn't opening. James knocked on the glass and Carlos looked up, biting his lip. He rolled down the window and stared at James, eyes full of worry.

"What's wrong babe? Come on, it's awesome out here!" James exclaimed, putting on his sunglasses and laughing. But meanwhile, Carlos was thinking the opposite. _Awesome? Yeaah..no. _James stared at Carlos' face, reading his expression. He was obviously concerned or upset about something. He might as well wear a button that said, "I'm sad, ask me why."

"Carlos, tell me. What's wrong?"

Carlos blushed red with embarassment. "I...I didn't bring sunscreen."

James gave him a puzzled expression. That wasn't such a big deal..."It's alright, people usually only burn easily if they're really pale..._which _would be Kendall and Logan."

"You're just saying that! Once I step out," Carlos leaned out of the window as if he was telling James a secret. "I'm gonna _melt_!" Carlos hissed, diving back into the car and away from the window, before rolling that up too.

James sighed and opened the door, causing Carlos to jump to the opposite side, cowering in fear away from the sunlight. "Okay, suit yourself. But I'm only taking you to see Elmo if you come join me outside..."

"No fair Jamie! You promised!"

But James was already walking away from the car. "Bye," he called, walking away with a smirk.

Carlos slumped in the backseat and pouted, trying to choose between melting and meeting Elmo.

[_I'm not pouting, you're pouting.]_

* * *

__**Note from me:**

**:D Lyrics from _Epic. _Also, the "I'm not pouting, you're pouting!" was something Gustavo said in Big Time Single. And the "button that says 'I'm sad ask me why'." thing is from Victorious from the**** episode called Car, Rain, & Fire.**

**Well hope you people enjoyed! I'd like to give a shoutout to _LessTheHero, Anonymous Skrtle, PercyJackson_****BTRFan, & _mavk4444 _for reading and constantly reviewing. Thank you guys so much, your opinions mean the world to me.**

**-datsRUSHERiffic  
**


	21. Ain't No Way of Knocking It Over

The S.S. Jarlos

Chap. 21 Ain't No Way of Knocking It Over

Carlos was at Palm Woods Park, minding his own business. You know picking up the occasional flower, chasing butterflies. The walk was peaceful, when suddenly he looked to see a screaming 95% naked James running his direction. Carlos laughed and waved, but James was too busy running from Bitters' paparazzi golf cart. And next thing you know, _BAM, _James runs directly at him and sends them both flying and sprawled out on the ground. James got up and rubbed his head, turning to see no more Bitters. Yes! But...no. He swiveled around to see a groaning Carlos on the ground, holding his foot.

"Carlos?"

Carlos groaned in response. "Oww..."

"Oh my god, Carlos! Did I run into you? I am so sorry, baby!" James ran to help Carlos up to his feet, but once his feet touched the ground it hurt even worse. Carlos put an arm around James' shoulder and hopped on one foot, trying to inspect his other foot at the same time.

"James...I think my ankle's sprained. I can't walk on it." Carlos winced as James began to lightly run his fingers down his ankle.

"Oh, this is bad..." James whispered, putting an arm around Carlos for support. "Let's get you to the car. I'll take care of you today."

And James walked away, in only his boxers, hoisting up a helmet wearing Latino with a sprained ankle.

* * *

James carried Carlos into the mansion, struggling with the door, but managing to kick it open anyways. He loved the way the smaller boy snuggled into his chest and hummed when James would whisper comforting words to him. It was also cute when Carlos whimpered in pain, minus the _in pain _part. Carlos was either asleep or really tired, either way James needed to get his attention.

"Carlos. Psst, Carlos." James whispered, poking Carlos' sides. Carlos giggled, probably meaning he was awake. "We're home."

Carlos peeped open his eyes just enough so he could see James. "Ask Mama Knight to make me some corn dogs."

James sighed. Carlos would often forget they didn't live with Mama Knight and not in the Palm Woods. "Carlos, not _that _home. I meant our home. You know, _La Casa de Carlitos?_" Carlos insisted on calling the mansion that. It was Spanish for _The House of Carlitos. _

Carlos opened his eyes all the way to see James was right, they were at the mansion. "Oh." Carlos said, sounding disappointed. He could really go for Mama Knight's cooking right now. "Just set me down on the couch."

"Which one?" They had multiple couches. Carlos blindly pointed at some random place in the living room, hoping he happened to point at his favorite couch.

James looked amused. "Carlos, that's a coffee table."

Carlos began to grow irritated. _JUST SET ME DOWN JAMES. _"Oh yeah? If I point to the coffee table, then set me on the freakin coffee table!" Carlos screamed maybe a little too loudly. "You know what they say...'The customer's always right'."

James nodded obediently _[Such a good boy, isn't he?] _and awkwardly laid Carlos on the table.

"And you know what they _also _say...'You should get the customer soup'..."

James gave Carlos a quick peck on the lips, just in case he went into angry housewife mode again and rushed out of the room, muttering, "..._Customer?_..." under his breath.

...

After about 2 hours or so, James finally finished making a bowl of soup without starting any fires. He walked into the living room, smiling to himself as he saw Carlos half asleep on the glass coffee table. And he was ashamed to say it, but the only reason he was really _happy _because Carlos wasn't awake to start yelling and making up 'customer' sayings. He picked Carlos up and moved him to the couch so he could make room for the soup (he spent a long time on that soup and there was no way he was letting Carlos knock it over and spill it in his sleep). James sat on the couch beside Carlos, awkwardly, wondering what to do with his life now. He realized he just wasted 2 hours of his life that he would never get back and Carlos was sleeping. So James did the "right thing" and ate the soup himself. Not bad.

But then he began to feel guilty for eating Carlos' soup. He decided to wake Carlos up with something cheesy and romantic-just the way Carlos liked it. The only thing James could think of was "true love's kiss", so he went with that. Carlos opened his eyes just as James leaned down and softly pressed his lips against his.

"James." Carlos said softly, slumped on the couch and staring at James after he pulled back.

"Yeah?"

Carlos sighed. _Might as well tell him now that I'm awake. _"I didn't really sprain my ankle."

James' eyes widened, and Carlos thought he was going to be mad at first, but then he started to chuckle. "Seriously? Wow, I really thought I hurt you... You just wanted me to baby you, didn't you?" James said with a smirk.

"Well, you kind of did hurt me at first. I swear, it _was _sprained, but it got better in the car but I didn't tell you...because I like it when you carry me and feed me and stuff." Carlos blushed as he admitted it. _What? Wouldn't you like it if James did that for you?_

James raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Carlos, you naughty boy..." James said jokingly, pulling Carlos up so he wasn't slumping anymore.

Carlos giggled and crawled into his lap. "I'm sorry. You can punish me now." Carlos whispered into James' ear making him shudder.

"Oh yeah, believe me, I'm gonna punish you _good_."

* * *

**Note from me:**

**The ending...mhm, oh yes I did...*raises eyebrows mysteriously*  
**

**Umm ya anyways, lyrics are from _Nothing Even Matters. _  
**

**21 chapters. They grow up so fast :'(  
**

**I'm too weird today. I should stop. Bye.  
**

**-datsRUSHERiffic  
**


	22. Anything Goes

The S.S. Jarlos

Chap. 22 Anything Goes

"Carlos!" James exclaimed, furiously pressing the buttons of the video game controller. "Why are you trying to shoot me?" They were playing Biohazard Battle Blast 5 (they eventually got used to it and didn't try to move out again) and Carlos was as usual tyring to kill everything in sight. Carlos giggled.

"What? I play to win, not to _die._"

James rolled his eyes and began shooting back with his laser gun, and he almost had him when...

"Guys?" suddenly Kendall's voice rang through their ears. James paused the game reluctantly and turned his head to see Kendall and Logan standing side by side beside the tv. James and Carlos simultaneously cocked their heads to the side and raised an eyebrow at their intertwined hands. Carlos gasped and got up, pointing and laughing.

"Hahahaha! You guys got your hands glued together again!" Carlos exclaimed, offering his hand to James for a high five, but he never got one. Logan was giving him a puzzled look.

"Again? Carlos, that was you and James."

Carlos settled back down, disappointed. He thought he had them this time. "Oh." Carlos said sadly, and James let out a small "Aw" and put an arm around him before turning back to their friends.

"Soo...why you guys holding hands?" James asked casually. "Did you lose a bet to Katie...or Bitters..or what?"

Kendall sighed, cheeks burning red, but determined to tell them. "Me...me and Logan are together." James smiled and nodded-he saw this coming. But Carlos gasped and squealed and jumped up to give them both a big bear hug.

"Oh my god! This is great guys! Since when were you guys _in love_?" Carlos said maybe a little too excitedly.

Logan blushed and opened his mouth, but Kendall answered for him. "We're not in love!" he said defensively, but sighed when Logan gave him a look. "I mean...fine I guess we are. It's just like you guys. I've always liked Logan, but I just realized it." Kendall smiled confidently and put an arm around a blushing Logan, only to have Carlos hug them again.

"Yay! We can go on double dates now! And you guys can help us with _our _wedding, and we can help with _your _wedding!" Carlos squealed excitedly, and James had no choice but to pull his overexcited fiance back to the couch to get him to shut up.

"So, have you told everybody yet?" James asked, hand casually put over Carlos' mouth. Carlos was trying to bite his hand off, but James kept calm.

"Well-" Logan started, but Carlos managed to bite James, causing him to take his hand off and Carlos interrupted of course. "I'll tell them! I'll tell _everyone_! Let's see there's Gustavo, Kelly, the Jennifers, Lucy, Camille, Mama Knight, Katie, Buddha Bob, Mama Henderson, that kid that smells like cornchips, Tyler, Griffin, Obdul, the marketing tea-" James silened Carlos with a look, glaring as he held his hand which now had toothmarks from a certain Latino boy. Carlos sat down on James' lap and shut up.

"As I was _saying_-we've told our parents and the Palm Woods crew, but Gustavo, Kelly, Griffin, and all of those people don't know. More importantly our _fans _don't know-" Logan was interrupted again.

"They're called rushers!" Carlos chirped jumping up, but James pulled his back down to his lap and whispered something into his ear, cauasing Carlos to blush and keep quiet.

James nodded for him to continue. "So yeah, our fans don't know. So how did you guys come out to everyone?"

James opened his mouth to speak, but then looked at his silent boyfriend, looking down at his lap disappointedly. "You know what, Carlos how about you give them some advice?" James asked sweetly, only to have Carlos stick out his bottom lip and shake his head. "Pretty please with a helmet on top?" James said in the cute way Carlos always did and Carlos finally smiled and giggled. Finally, a positive reaction. Carlos turned around to straddle him and pressed their lips together all the while smiling and giggling.

Kendall cleared his throat. "Um, I think we already know how to kiss. Back to the topic please?"

Logan nodded. "Oh, yes, we _know _how to _kiss_." Logan said in this hinting tone that made everyone else raise their eyebrows.

Kendall scrunched his face up in fake distaste. "Logie!"

"What? I didn't say anything." Kendall chuckled at his boyfriend's adorableness and signaled for Carlos to continue. He and Logan flopped down on the couch.

And the three of them spent the whole day together being taught, ironically, by a boy who got the "Bad Example" award in middle school.

* * *

**Note from me:**

**WOO HOO! Kogan :3 I love Kogan as much as Jarlos. They're so cute. And Carlos...oh my god...I love Carlos in this chapter. So hyperactive.**

**Lyrics from _Anything Goes _or I suppose it could be for _Nothing Even Matters _too.**

**-datsRUSHERiffic**


	23. Try To Move But I'm Stuck In My Shoes

The S.S. Jarlos

Chap. 23 Try To Move But I'm Stuck In My Shoes

BEEP-BEEP. BEEP-BEEP. BEEP-BEEP. The alarm clock was going non-stop, but neither Carlos nor James had moved a muscle trying to turn it off. But unfortunately, the alarm clock got louder, faster, and more high pitched the longer you left it on so now it was more like: BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP, etc. James moved his arm around and slammed it against the clock, causing it to fall and turn off. He opened his eyes and immeidiately turned to his sleeping fiance.

"Carlos. Wake up." He said, not making the mistake of whispering again. "Carlos!" It didn't work, so James resorted to the thing that always worked. Carlos giggled and opened his eyes as James poked his sides.

"Jaamiieee! Stop it." Carlos said in a fit of giggles. "You know i'm ticklish."

"Which is exactly why I did that." James replied. "Morning, cutie."

Carlos leaned up to peck him on the lips. "Morning." Carlos rubbed his eyes and yawned. "So, what's for breakfast?"

James laughed at the question. Typical Carlos. "That's like the first thing you say every morning. Besides, I just woke up. Did you really expect me to have breakfast ready already?"

Carlos shook his head and lazily flopped back down. "No, but it would be great if you could do that. Sometimes I wish I was dating Harry Potter instead, so I could take advantage of his magic."

"Carlos!" James let out a playful scoff. "That's mean. And _gross _too! He may be the chosen one, but honey, he is _not _attractive." Carlos giggled at James' silliness. Their conversations were always so ridiculous.

""True. He's probably not a good kisser like you."

James tilted his head to the side in pretend confusion. "I'm a good kisser?"

Carlos nodded and grabbed the front of James' shirt, so he could pull him down until they were face to face. "Mhm. Want me to prove it?"

James smiled and leaned forward the slightest bit and then they were kissing, their tongues working together, they didn't want to stop...but then a very interrupting BEEP-BEEP. BEEP-BEEP. BEEP-BEEP. began to echo through the room. They pulled back and groaned in annoyance.

Carlos glared at the alarm clock on the floor. "Ugghh, yes, we get it! We're already awake, stop being so _rude_!" James pulled him back, just in case Carlos began beating it up or something crazy like that. With Carlos Garcia, you never knew what to expect.

"Hey, hey, calm down cookie. It's an alarm clock. It can't hear you."

Carlos took a deep breath and nodded, pushing the snooze button on the clock and relaxing in James' arms. He looked over at James. "Cookie. That's a new one. Where'd you get that one?"

James smiled sweetly. "Because you're so sweet and I could just eat you up." James nibbled at Carlos' ear, causing him to giggle.

"James..James, stop!" Carlos laughed, pushing him off gently. "We need to discuss some things." James looked at Carlos' face. It was totally serious. James was growing concerned...Carlos was never serious unless it was bad news...

"What? Are you breaking up with me?" James said, afraid it might be true. His eyes were wide with fear.

"No, no! Of course not baby...I mean, we need to start discussing about our wedding."

"Oh." James said, relieved. "Well, what about it?"

"Everything!" Carlos shouted, but gleefully. His eyes were gleaming with excitement. James smiled, thinking it was adorable.

"Well...uh how about we start with the location? If you want it to be traditional, which I doubt, I know this cute little chapel down near Rocque Records. But if you want it to be huge, there's also a bigger one that has a little meadow in the back. But I really think we should have an outdoor wedding, you know a beach wedding-in Malibu. You know, that old guy says it's a magical beach. We could set up under those little homemade shelters that run along the shore. It will be beautiful and there are-"

"I wanna have it at an amusement park."

James turned to Carlos. He gave him a long, "are you kidding me?" look.

"Seriously man? An _amusement park_?"

Carlos nodded, looking ever so serious. "Yes. An amusement park." he said calmly, before a wave of energy just suddenly hit. "I mean, wouldn't that be so cool! Amusement parks are awesome! And, and, we can go on the biggest rollercoaster and have the minister ride behind us and marry us while it's going! And then we can rent out a-"

James silenced him with a kiss. James pulled back, hoping Carlos would forget about his silly little fantasy so they could stay in bed and kiss all day...

"I still wanna have it at an amusement park." Carlos said softly.

"Beach."

"amusement park."

"Beach."

"Amusement park!"

"Beach!"

"AMUSEM-"

"Wait a second," James cut him off. "Carlos, umm, you should probably check the time..."

"Wha-HOLY CRAP! It's 10:17! We're like, 3 hours late!"

But honestly, James could care less. Who needs work when you have Carlos?

James shrugged. "Oh well. I guess we're not going to work today."

Carlos sighed. _He has a point...I mean it's just work after all. _"Yeah, fine. Now, where were we? Oh right-AMUSEMENT PARK!"

"BEEEAAAACH."

"No, Jamie, amusement park!"

"Beach!"

"I wanna have it at the amusement park!"

"Okay," James said simply.

"Yay!" Carlos said with a grin. He loved it when he got what he wanted.

"But only if you push the amusement park over to the beach..."

Carlos groaned, and then they were back to square one.

* * *

**Ahh! The end is so near! :\ I don't want this story to end...**

**But the ending's going to be AWESOME (I've already wrote most of the last chappy) and I'm going to start a story called The Last Airbender. It's a Jarlos Big Time Rush/Avatar crossover. It's gonna super cool.**

**So, yeah!**

**The lyrics are from by far one of the best BTR songs ever, _Paralyzed. _**

**-datsRUSHERiffic**


	24. Let It All Go Tonight

The S.S. Jarlos

Chap. 24 Let It All Go Tonight

Carlos groaned and threw his pile of brochures to the ground in frustration. "Ugh...stupid planning...why can't we just get married in a supply closet..." Carlos muttered, kicking the brochures this way and that. It was weeks before the wedding, and they still hadn't agreed on the location yet. Carlos still insisted on having it at an amusement park.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around him from the behind. Struggling, Carlos managed to wriggle around enough to turn and face the culprit. James. Who else?

"You okay baby boy?" James asked, kissing his temple.

"Don't call you that, you sound like my mom." Carlos giggled, a light blush tinting his cheeks. "And _no, _i'm not okay. I _hate _planning." He flicked the last brochure off the table.

"Aww, poor baby..." James cooed, kissing his cheek. "You want me to give you a massage?"

"No, that's okay..._actually_, yeah. That'd be nice."

* * *

_*Later That Day*_

"Hello? Kendall?"

_Click. _"...James? Where are you?"

James paced absentmindedly across the living room floor, almost tripping over Carlos' helmet. He picked it up and smiled. "In the apartment. Listen I need your-"

"Whoa, whoa-wait. Why are you calling me if you're just in the apartment? We're downstairs at the pool, you know." Kendall alleged.

"Does it matter?" James remarked. "Now, would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Umm, well in case you forgot, I'm with Logan and you're with Carlos...are you okay buddy?"

James wrinkled his eyebrows. "What? Oh, no, that's not what I meant. I mean would you and _Logan _like to go on a date with me and _Carlos_?"

"Okay, sure," Kendall laughed. "But I'm not really into foursomes, just so that's clear."

"Kendall!"

"Okay, yeah, yeah...a double date. Fine with me. Now I'd really like to get back to relaxing by the pool if that's okay."

"Kay cool. Sorry bud."

Kendall chuckled. "It's cool. Bye."

_Click. _

Yes! _Operation-Get-Kendall-To-Say-Yes _is a success!_  
_

_You're horrible at making operation names_, a voice in his head told him. _Shut up, _he said back.

Next up was _Operation-Convince-Carlos-To-Get-Dressed-Up-Nice-Without-Sounding-Suspicious._

James frowned at that one.

_Don't say a word, _he said to the voice before it could insult him.

* * *

After a whole lot of struggle, lying, and traffic, James had _finally _convinced Carlos to wear something nice and follow him to the unknown location for an unknown event. He had also somehow gotten him into a blindfold. Anyways, the "unknown location" was Chez Fance', (Carlos and Jennifer went on a date there, because when Jennifer asked Carlos out he was too nice to say no) and the "unknown event" was really just a double date with Kendall and Logan. James, dressed in his nicest tux, led Carlos through the doors.

"Can I take this blindfold off yet? I have to scratch my nose."

"Hold on..." James told him. "Just a second...okay, now!"

Carlos ripped the fabric from his eyes and gasped (despite the fact that he was facing the wrong way). "Whoaaaa...where are we?"

James turned Carlos around. "Chez Fance', señor." James said, raising his eyebrows and using his best French accent. "I thought I;d take you out to relieve all this planning stress. Kendall and Logan are meeting us here too."

"Aww, you're the best." Carlos said, standing on his tiptoes to kiss James' nose. "And _señor _is Spanish, not French."

"Hey, at least i'm trying." James said. He engulfed Carlos in a warm hug. "I love you, baby."

"Love you too." Carlos muttered into James' chest. "Come on, let's eat. I'm starving!"

James smiled and led him to their table, where Kendall and Logan already sat. Neither of them noticed their arrival due to having their heads buried in the menus. James cleared his throat.

Kendall looked up, and then put on the fakest looking surprised face. "Oh, hey guys! I wasn't expecting _you _here! How about you sit down and eat a-"

"Kendall, I never said you had to pretend like this wasn't all planned." James told him. Kendall blushed a bright red.

"Oh." he said softly. "Well, um, let's eat!"

"How about we order food first?"

Kendall smiled. "Aw baby, you're so smart." Kendall kissed Logan's forehead. James and Carlos exchanged glances. They hadn't seen much of Kendall and Logan since they got together, and well, they thought they were pretty darn cute.

Carlos giggled and sat down in the booth. "Hey Logan, Jett told me that you're really good at food suggestions. What's good here?"

Kendall and Logan exchanged glances.

"I think you should try the arrogant blowhard..." Logan replied.

James snickered.

Well, that's what friends are for.

* * *

**The S.S. Jarlos has set sail again! (That was cheesy, but I gotta keep this boat theme going) And I know what you're thinking..."FINALLY!"..."THANK GOD I WAS ABOUT TO DIE"...blah, blah, blah...but I had school and terrible writer's block. Cut me some slack, bro. Lyrics are from _Windows Down _(WOO HOO!). And by the way, THE END IS NEAR. It's sad, but I need to move on so I have time to finish other stories, and then maybe finally start _The Last Airbender_! Iluhyewguise! **

**-datsRUSHERiffic**


	25. In The Air Like Confetti

The S.S. Jarlos

Chap. 25 In The Air Like Confetti

Carlos had walked out of the bedroom groggily that morning, surprised when he found a big breakfast feast awaiting him. Suspicious, he examined the food-picking up each piece of bacon and thoroughly examining it. Seems safe.

He sat down and began to eat.

Suddenly, James was beside him (he wasn't paying attention due to the bacon).

"Oh, I didn't see you there."

James kissed his cheek. "That's alright. You like the breakfast?"

"Mhm. But since when were _you _the on who makes breakfast?" Carlos asked with a mouthful of bacon. _Like, aren't you supposed to be the selfish bitchy one? _Carlos thought to himself.

"Why wouldn't I? It's your birthday, so I decided to be nice."

Carlos stopped with his fork in midair. He looked utterly and completely confused.

Carlos cocked his head to the side. "Wait, what?"

James rolled his eyes. _That's the fourth time in a row that Carlos has forgotten his own birthday... _James munched on his piece of bacon. "I _said _it's your birthday. Did someone forget again?" James teased, poking his side.

"Maybe..."

James laughed and kissed his cheek again. "Happy Birthday, Carlitos."

"Thanks. So where's my present?" Carlos asked excitedly, putting down his fork and jumping to his feet.

"Rrrriightt this way!" James said, grabbing Carlos' chair and spinning it around. Carlos gasped when he saw it.

Right behind him, was a _go-cart_, aka the epitome of _awesomeness_.

"OHMYGOSH!" Carlos yelled, putting on his helmet and scrambling out of his chair to sit on the go-cart. James chuckled and watch his boyfriend messing about and ranting about his present. Carlos was letting out all kinds of little exclamations..."No way, this is a brand new model!"..."Yay! I'm so happy, everyone's gonna think i'm so _cool_!"

"They sure will..." James murmured, smiling at how cute Carlos was being. He couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with the boy.

Just like that, Carlos was clinging to his side. He buried his face in James' chest. "Thanks, Jamie." Carlos said softly. "Thanks so much."

He kissed Carlos' forehead. "Anytime." he murmured. "I love you."

"Love you."

* * *

**KWEGTNSJERJDBGM**

**Cute, right?**

**Sorry for taking such a long time with this. LOTS OF HOOOMEEWORRRK...:\**

**Anyways, R&R, if you please, and look forward to the next chapter, which will be the third to last chapter by the way.**

**~hortense-hears-a-who(new name!)**


End file.
